


Save me once again

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Chronic Illness, Drama, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: Поначалу не казалось, что это что-то важное. Сложно распознать, что происходит что-то необычное, если необычное происходит постоянно. Когда утром твой лучший друг удивляется тому, что где-то продают пончики с бирюзовым кремом, днем в вас стреляют, а поздно вечером вы выпускаете на свободу чересчур интеллектуальных мышей, застрявших в лаборатории, оказавшихся вашими клиентами, распознать что-то странное бывает сложновато, особенно когда у тебя нет волшебных способностей, и ты не в состоянии слышать, чего хочет вселенная, короче, когда ты не Дирк.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Kudos: 3





	Save me once again

**Author's Note:**

> С холистическим фандомом у меня довольно забавные отношения, так как стоило мне отсмотреть сериал, как меня угораздило попасть в больницу с аппендицитом. И только фики по этому фандому позволили мне не рехнуться от боли и скуки, пока заживали швы от операции. К тому же, в прошлое лето мне повезло схватить приступы кластерных головных болей и на своей шкуре испытать, как это здорово, когда лежишь неделю в постели и орешь каждые пять минут от боли, пока твой врач пытается подобрать тебе таблетки, которые тебя от этого избавят. Короче, посвящаю этот фик своему незабываемому опыту, чтоб он вас точно миновал!
> 
> Название взято из песни The Rasmus - Save me once again

Болезнь не сваливается на голову, как гром среди ясного неба. Она является результатом постоянных нарушений законов природы. Постоянно расширяясь и накапливаясь, эти нарушения, внезапно прорываются в виде болезни, но сия внезапность только кажущаяся.

© Гиппократ

До того как поставили диагноз, жизнь представлялась мне скучной. Казалось, в ней нет ничего такого, чем стоило бы заняться. Выйдя из больницы, я ощущал себя приговорённым к казни и вдруг понял, что я очень многим мог бы заняться, если бы исполнение приговора отложили.

©Стивен Хокинг

Поначалу не казалось, что это что-то важное. Сложно распознать, что происходит что-то необычное, если необычное происходит постоянно. Когда утром твой лучший друг удивляется тому, что где-то продают пончики с бирюзовым кремом, днем в вас стреляют, а поздно вечером вы выпускаете на свободу чересчур интеллектуальных мышей, застрявших в лаборатории, оказавшихся вашими клиентами, распознать что-то странное бывает сложновато, особенно когда у тебя нет волшебных способностей, и ты не в состоянии слышать, чего хочет вселенная, короче, когда ты не Дирк.

Ради справедливости стоит отметить, что и Дирк ничего не заметил. Он бывал чересчур рассеянным, или же вселенная просто решила, что это – слишком незначительно, чтобы обращать внимание Дирка. Это же не так работает.

Первый странный приступ начался как совершенно обычный. Просто гитарные струны стали слишком острыми. И нет, Тодд достаточно давно играл на гитаре, чтоб заработать себе профессиональные мозоли, так что гитара не могла причинить ему значительного вреда, а значит, когда струны разрезали пальцы до крови, оставив глубокие порезы, заливающие кровью пол, и у Тодда резко дернулись руки, а гитара издала жалобный немелодичный звук, к реальности это не имело никакого отношения.

Хорошо, что удалось, рыча от боли, стянуть ремень гитары и добраться до лекарств, не уронив инструмент, но пока Тодд, насухо заглотив таблетки, пытался справиться с приступом, на краю сознания витало удивленное: «Но почему?». То есть, конечно, болезнь его была совершенно непредсказуема, но некие тенденции можно было заметить. Если не нервничать и вовремя пить таблетки, то приступы были не такими уж частыми, так что вполне бывали и хорошие дни… Тодд точно выпил таблетки вовремя и не нервничал больше обычного.

Впрочем, утверждать про нервы с его жизнью было бы неразумно, так что он просто списал все на стресс. Врачи часто советуют тебе избегать стресса, ты понимающе киваешь и уже знаешь, что полностью в этом проебешься.

Второй приступ случился на следующий же день, когда они с Дирком попали под дождь, который внезапно стал кислотой. Тодд сперва не понял, что происходит, просто лицо и руки зачесались, но, когда кожа покраснела и начала сползать с рук отвратительными белесыми клоками, он уже мало что соображал. Дирк, испуганный и переволновавшийся, затащил его под навес автобусной остановки, и с силой сунул лекарства, заставив проглотить, одновременно отбрехиваясь от неравнодушных людей, ожидавших свой автобус.

После этого Тодд стал подозревать, что, возможно, стоит увеличить дозу. В парарибулите мало кто нормально разбирался, но о привыкании к лекарствам не слышал только ленивый. Хотя количество оранжевых баночек на полке перед зеркалом в ванной и так напрягало.

Когда кофе средней температуры, принесенный Фарой в офис в тот же день, обжег ему горло кипятком, прокатившись огненным комом от глотки до желудка, то Фара позвонила в скорую.

Тодд не видел медицинских счетов, но подозревал что они астрономические, и его снова начало грызть иррациональное чувство вины за то, что его болезнь стоит близким слишком много, пусть теперь она и была реальной, а не вымышленной. Минусом было еще и то, что, как и в случае со всей его семьей, никто из врачей не смог сказать ничего конкретного, но хотя бы те два приступа, что случились с ним в больнице, случились под присмотром медиков. В конце концов, Тодд из больницы сбежал, поняв, что ему не скажут ничего нового. Фара, конечно, ругалась.

А Дирк обосновался у него на диване, и это Тодда дико бесило. Нет, против самого Дирка он совершенно ничего не имел, он не имел ничего и против Дирка на своем диване. Да пусть хоть живет на этом диване, как подобранный на улице кот, Тодд не будет против (особенно если Дирк снизит энтузиазм своих кулинарных экспериментов и хоть иногда будет выбрасывать мусор). Тодда бесило осознание, что Дирк перебрался к нему на диван исключительно ради того, чтобы «присматривать» за ним. И кто теперь нянька?

Впрочем, даже это не было проблемой, пока Тодд мог, несмотря на приступы, мотаться за Дирком во время расследований, или после валяться на диване с пивом и пиццей. Каждый день начинался с таблеток и мучительного ожидания – когда? Когда случится приступ? Сейчас? Стало зябко, потому что Тодд замерзает от несуществующего холода, или просто сквозняк? Вода правда горячая, и стоит подкрутить холодный кран, или так просто кажется? Укол боли в спине – начало приступа, или ему просто давно стукнул тридцатник?

Это стало походить на паранойю, постоянный страх, наглухо переплетенный с болью. Но с этим можно было смириться, Тодд напоминал смотрящему несчастно и сочувственно Дирку, что проблема все еще у него в голове, а не на улице, а значит и сидеть весь день дома нет никакого смысла. Так что, даже когда приступы стали случаться практически каждый день, они все еще пытались это игнорировать.

А потом второй раз за день Тодд заорал и рухнул на пол. И Дирк позвонил Аманде, сбивчиво и быстро объясняя, что ее брату нужна помощь, что таблетки не помогают, и пожалуйста, Аманда, приезжай, да, и привози Роуди, плевать что мне не по себе, когда они рядом, плевать на их тягу к разрушению, они могут помочь, пожалуйста, Аманда, быстрее!

Дни, пока Аманда ехала к ним, тянулись, казалось, в три раза дольше, чем обычно. Тодду между приступами почти не становилось хорошо, его знобило и трясло, ему было больно смотреть на свет, так что в квартире царил полумрак, и окна были зашторены, Фара приезжала раз в день, привозила еду, таблетки, проверяла, как они, и еще раз напоминала, чтоб Дирк обязательно позвонил ей, как только приедет Аманда. Дирк пообещал так и сделать и разложил таблетки на столе. На одинаковых оранжевых баночках, помимо стандартных наклеек были ярко-желтые стикеры, подписанные рукой Фары. «Раз в день», «два раза, утром и вечером», «одну в день, после еды». Дирк очень плохо справлялся со всем этим. Они ждали Аманду, а Дирк ждал хоть какой-то подсказки от вселенной. Хэй, разве это не похоже на новое дело? Давай я расследую причину, почему моему лучшему другу стало так плохо? Я не могу помочь себе, но это же не себе, верно? Но ничего не случилось, и Дирк продолжил сидеть рядом с Тоддом, следя, чтобы стакан с водой рядом с кроватью был всегда полон.

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – Дирк пожалел, что не может проветрить комнату, запах пота и болезни скопился, и Тодд правда выглядел плохо, на похудевшем лице его глаза казались ненормально огромными, настолько, что Дирк просто не мог отвести от них взгляд.

– Ты неправильно произносишь слово «сдохнуть», – Тодд замер, и Дирк знал, что он часто так делает в последнее время. Он прислушивался к себе, пытался понять, когда его накроет новый приступ и видеть это было мучительно, Дирк не очень хорошо разбирался в том, что чувствуют люди, но он же не был идиотом, он видел, что Тодду очень, очень плохо, но ничего не мог с этим сделать. Дирк менял мокрые тряпки у него на лбу, и осторожно гладил по рукам, потому что не знал, что еще мог сделать. Он только тихо повторял: «Все будет хорошо. Я уверен, все будет хорошо».

Тодд знал, что Дирк лжет. Вот просто знал, на каком-то интуитивном уровне, глубоко внутри. Ну, или он просто достаточно хорошо знал Дирка, чтобы видеть, как тот напуган и растерян. Дирк реально хреново справлялся со стрессовыми ситуациями. От прикосновений Дирка, там, где прохладные пальцы касались горячей и влажной кожи, расходилось тепло, поначалу – даже приятное, но потом сменившееся острым жжением, а потом – невыносимой болью, на коже вспухли волдыри, лопались, пальцы Дирка оставляли следы ожогов, и в местах, где он давил чуть сильнее, кожа чернела, и Тодд знал, что Дирк не хочет причинять ему вреда, конечно нет, но это не означало что ему не было больно… Когда он заорал, Дирк кинулся за таблетками.

Дирк не привык, что в квартире Тодда может быть тихо. Все те разы, когда он тут был, она была наполнена звуками – их голосами, иногда голосами гостей – званных и незваных. Иногда – бормотанием телевизора (особенно по ночам, Дирк не любил спать в полной темноте и тишине, и Тодд часто оставлял телевизор на минимальной громкости, если Дирк засыпал на диване). Но чаще всего Дирк видел эту квартиру наполненной музыкой. И той, которая была приятна, и той, которую он не понимал, музыка могла звучать в ужасном качестве из динамика телефона, а могла – с пластинок, а еще иногда музыку играл сам Тодд, и Дирку так нравилось больше всего. Но сейчас в квартире было очень тихо, и все еще темно, и поэтому резкий стук в дверь прозвучал оглушительно громко. Тодд еще не пришел в себя после последнего приступа, он был без сознания, так что открывать дверь кинулся Дирк.

Он готов был впустить в квартиру кого угодно – всю Буйную тройку, весь фургон Буйной тройки, толпу динозавров – если это поможет. Но на пороге была Аманда, только с Мартином, а Мартин, он, ну… Был почти нормальный. Дирку все еще было неуютно рядом с ним, но это было терпимо, Мартин хотя бы умел говорить, а не только кричать. Дирк был рад их видеть – и Аманду, потому что, возможно, она сможет помочь, и даже Мартина, потому что он точно сможет помочь временно.

– Аманда!

Наверное, ей были очевидны его облегчение и радость, потому что она быстро обняла его. От нее пахло кожей, пылью, бензином и косметикой, и Дирку, пожалуй, это даже нравилось, ей шло. Он ответил на объятье, но почти сразу выпустил Аманду, утягивая ее за руку к кровати.

– Он без сознания, последний приступ был где-то… Полчаса назад? Я не знаю. Не уверен. Фара заботится о лекарствах, но они не помогают…

– Они никогда не помогали, – Аманда посмотрела печально. И ласково.

Дирк не понимал, почему она никогда не смотрит на брата так тогда, когда он может это увидеть. Почему они с Тоддом так мало говорят друг другу о том, что любят друг друга, это ведь очевидно. Дирк это видел. Он знал, как улыбается Тодд, когда говорит об Аманде (по крайней мере, до того момента, как не начинал есть себя старой виной), он знал, что Тодд сделает что угодно, чтобы защитить сестру, что он любит ее. И он знал, что Аманда тоже любит Тодда, потому что не было никаких причин в этом сомневаться, особенно сейчас, когда она нежно убрала с его лица прилипшие от пота пряди волос и недовольно коснулась небритой щеки. Но почему она прячет это? Почему так редко говорит Тодду о том, как на самом деле к нему относится? Или она до сих пор злится? Дирк готов был постоянно говорить Тодду, какой Тодд замечательный… Ну, говорил бы, если бы Тодд не реагировал на это смущенным сарказмом. Дирк тряхнул головой, ему надо было сосредоточиться, мыслей было так много, они разбегались, как целая коробка мышей, если вытряхнуть ее на пол, он не должен был сейчас думать о том, почему Аманда прячет свои настоящие чувства, он должен был сосредоточиться на главном.

– Не так, как сейчас. Я не уверен, но он говорит, что так у вас не было… Аманда, так никогда не было! Приступы случаются уже не просто каждый день, или два-три раза в день. Перерывы – несколько часов, и никакие таблетки не помогают.

Аманда пораженно посмотрела на Дирка.

– Раз в несколько часов? – она перевела взгляд на Тодда на кровати и сжала его руку. Дирк заставил себя сказать ужасные, кошмарные, немыслимые для произнесения вслух слова.

– Если так продолжится… Он не выдержит, – он умоляюще посмотрел на Аманду. – Ты знаешь об этом больше всех, пожалуйста…

Мартин, до этого поразительно тихий и молчаливый, вдруг склонился над Тоддом. Дирка передернуло, он помнил это отвратительное чувство – как тройка ест, это словно у тебя одновременно кружится голова от кровопотери, и темнеет в глазах, и вместе с тем – выпивают весь твой мозг, все мысли, все чувства, и на какое-то время ты не способен испытывать эмоции в принципе, а мысли – вязкие, тяжёлые, как бывают после… определенных лекарств. Но он не остановил Мартина, потому что для Аманды, а значит, скорее всего, и для Тодда это было по-другому. Дирк сдерживался изо всех сил, пока Мартин поедал Тодда, он знал, что так будет лучше, но все равно ничего не мог поделать с желанием оттащить Мартина как можно дальше от Тодда, чтобы он не трогал Тодда, не смотрел на него таким хищным взглядом, вообще не приближался. Когда комната снова потемнела, Мартин облизнулся и посмотрел на Аманду.

– Он – как ты, барабанщица.

Аманда кивнула.

– Конечно, это семейное. Спасибо.

– Нет, он – как ты, – Мартин внезапно кивнул и на Дирка, – или как он.

Дирк вначале не мог понять, о чем говорит Мартин. Буйная тройка вообще редко утруждала себя связной речью. Поэтому он перевел взгляд на Аманду, надеясь, что она провела с ними достаточно времени, чтобы уметь переводить то, что они хотят сказать на английский. Та несколько секунд выглядела непонимающей, а потом ее глаза широко распахнулись.

– Ну конечно!

Дирк подскочил.

– Что? Что конечно? Что это значит, объясни!

Наверное, Мартин помог. Или они слишком шумели. Но Тодд открыл глаза, и его голос звучал хрипло, но гораздо внятней чем за последние дни.

– Аманда?.. Ты приехала?..

Тодд попытался сесть, но Дирк предусмотрительно толкнул его в грудь, опрокидывая обратно. Может, он и почувствовал себя лучше, но рисковать не стоило, правда же? Аманда помахала рукой.

– Ага, примчалась тебя спасать. И скажи спасибо Мартину.

Тодд посмотрел на Мартина тем самым взглядом, которым старшие братья всегда смотрят на парней своих младших сестер – подозрительно и угрожающе. И пофиг, что Мартин был Тодда больше в два раза. Мартин в ответ оскалился, и Дирку показалось, что они с Тоддом достигли какого-то странного, Дирку недоступного взаимопонимания, и это Дирка неприятно кольнуло изнутри.

– Мммм, ага, – Тодд снова посмотрел на Аманду, – слушай, я благодарен, правда, но не думаю, что ты можешь помочь. Ты ведь… Ну… Знаешь, каково это.

Тодд поморщился, и Дирк опять увидел это. То, что самого Дирка раздражало, то, что ему хотелось навсегда вытряхнуть из Тодда, просто он не знал, как. Самоненависть, которую Тодд тщательно в себе взращивал. Дирк не мог сформулировать это конкретно так, но он точно так это чувствовал. Аманда не обратила на это внимания, она подсела рядом и взяла брата за руки, заглядывая ему в глаза.

– Знаю. Поэтому доверься мне.

Дирк понимал что Аманда точно не хочет Тодду ничего плохого, но когда у Тодда закатились глаза, и он захрипел, выгибаясь на кровати, он ничего не смог с собой поделать, он все равно кинулся к Аманде, чтобы оторвать ее руки от брата, он понятия не имел что она, с ее непонятными ему силами, недоученная, но все-таки ведьма, делала сейчас с его Тоддом, но ему было больно, и Дирк был должен остановить это… Мартин схватил его, прижимая руки к телу и не давая вырваться, больно не делал, просто не дал подойти к Тодду и Аманде, хотя Тодд снова кричал на кровати, и Дирк рвался изо всех сил:

– Отпусти меня! Отпусти меня, сейчас же, ему же больно!

Мартин держал крепко, и Дирк не обращал внимания на то, что он говорил ему, практически прямо на ухо.

– Не мешай ей, она пытается помочь, она все делает правильно.

Он отпустил Дирка только тогда, когда Аманда со странным, задыхающимся звуком выпустила руки Тодда, и тот осел на кровать, а сама Аманда обернулась к Мартину и хрипло скомандовала: «Сейчас! Помоги!». Дирк упал на колени, как только Мартин отпустил его, и когда добрался до кровати, у которой вдруг стало слишком людно, все уже было закончено. Тодд, все такой же измученный и бледный, снова был без сознания, но дышал, Дирк прижал ладонь к его груди, и почувствовал, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка.

Аманда отошла, наливая себе воды, и выпивая стакан одним глотком. Потом жестом подозвала к себе Дирка.

– Мартин прав. Все сложнее, чем мы думали раньше.

Дирк не понимал, и это раздражало его, ему нужны были ответы, прямо сейчас, а не тогда, когда вселенная соизволит все ему разъяснить!

– В каком смысле? Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Тодд он… Как мы с тобой. Как Мона. Как Френсис. Не точно такой же… что-то другое. Но точно так же. Мартин не ошибся.

Дирк моргнул, а потом сделал шаг и тяжело оперся на стену. На него вдруг накатила слабость. А еще он все понял.

– Парарибулит… Не болезнь… Это подавленное… Что-то. Что-то, что… Делает нас такими. Но почему не болею я, или Мона, или тройка, или…

– Дирк.

Он быстро кивнул.

– Да, конечно, это так не работает, это вообще не так работает, нет единообразия, все может работать, как угодно, а мы просто не видим закономерностей, но… Аманда, как ему помочь?

Она вздохнула.

– Так же, как и мне. Он должен перестать этому сопротивляться. Это очень болезненно, но как только ты перестаешь сопротивляться, принимаешь это и просто…

– … Плывешь по течению, все становится правильно, – Дирк понимал, о чем она. Он сам испытывал что-то подобное. Совсем не так, но… Он понимал. – Ему нужно перестать сопротивляться. Но как понять, что это такое? Как понять, чему именно нужно не сопротивляться?

Аманда открыла холодильник Тодда, вытащила две банки пива, одну сразу перебрасывая Мартину. А Тодд предложил бы одну Дирку… Дирк совсем не о том думал. Она вздохнула.

– Я не знаю. Я не могу понять, что это. Только понимаю суть, – банка открылась с шипением, пиво пролилось на пол и джинсы Аманды, но ее это, кажется, не капли не волновало. Вот поэтому Дирк и не любил общаться с тройкой. – Так что, считай, что это твое новое дело. Выясни, как ему помочь, ведь ты лучше всех справляешься со странными, мистическими и непонятными делами.

Она отпила из банки, заглянула в комнату, бросая взгляд на брата, а потом ушла, прихватив Мартина и бросив напоследок:

– Мы будем неподалеку. Если станет совсем плохо – звони. И… Удачи Дирк. Передай Тодду, когда он очнется… – она замолчала, а потом встряхнула головой. – Не важно. Мы будем рядом. А ты справишься.

Она ушла, а Дирка не оставляло ощущение, что-то, что Аманда сочла неважным, на самом деле было очень важно. Но он не знал, что с этим делать.

Аманде легко было говорить: «Считай это новым делом», а Дирк остался посреди темной и тихой квартиры, совершенно не зная, откуда ему хотя бы начать. Оказалось, что Дирк совершенно не был готов к такому… К тому, чтобы все зависело только и целиком от него. Обычно каждая загадка была чередой удивительных и удачных случайностей, которые причудливо складывались таким образом, что в результате все разрешалось. Сейчас же Дирк чувствовал, что стены давят на него, что в небольшой квартирке слишком мало воздуха. Так что хотелось открыть окно и высунуться из него до пояса, чтобы дышать и дышать, пока не закружится голова.

Дирк остановил себя уже у окна. Ему нужно было собраться, Тодду, его лучшему другу, его Тодду нужна была помощь, и никто не мог помочь ему, кроме Дирка, тут Аманда была полностью права. Непонятное и необъяснимое – это по его части, вот только Дирк даже не знал, с какой стороны к этом подступиться…

– Дирк..? – голос Тодда был слабый, измученный, от него у Дирка сердце недобро замерло.

– Я тут, – Дирк тут же сел рядом с кроватью.

– А Аманда..? – Тодд нахмурился и положил руку на лоб, у него снова между бровей была та самая морщинка, которая говорила о том, что он ждет, когда снова вернется боль.

– Они ушли, сказали, будут неподалеку, – Дирк хотел взять Тодда за руку, но боялся, что это снова спровоцирует приступ, поэтому просто сидел рядом. – Ты… в порядке?

– Дай определение слову порядок, – мрачно хмыкнул Тодд, но морщинка между бровей разгладилась, и Дирк был рад уже этому.

– Все будет хорошо, – Дирк сам слышал, как неубедительно это прозвучало, но он очень хотел, чтобы это было чем-то большим, чем попытка утешения.

– Я чувствую, что ты врешь, Дирк. Это все нихуя не похоже на хорошо, – Тодд, все же, сел, несмотря на попытку Дирка заставить его лечь обратно, видно было, что это усилие далось ему с трудом. – Что сказала Аманда? Она увидела что-то?

– Точно! – Дирк понял, что, мучаясь своими сомнениями, совершенно забыл такую важную вещь, свою единственную зацепку. От его слишком громкого голоса Тодд поморщился, и Дирк постарался говорить тише. – Только не Аманда. Мартин сказал, что ты – такой же, как она.

– Логично, я ж ее старший брат, – Тодд совсем слегка ухмыльнулся, и Дирк предпочел принять это за хороший знак.

– Нет, Тодд, не в этом смысле. Конечно, вы похожи, вы же семья. Но Мартин сказал, что ты – такой же, как она… И как я, – последнее Дирк произнес тише.

– Что, ведьма с суперспособностями что ли? Полная фигня, – Тодд помотал головой. – Дирк, ну какой из меня супергерой? У меня даже имя и фамилия не на одну букву начинаются. Тем более, что суперами становятся только хорошие ребята.

– Но ты хороший! – Дирк не очень понимал, какие именно проблемы у Тодда с именем, тем более, что его всегда можно сменить, если оно тебе не нравится. Можно даже, чтобы начиналось на одну букву, Дирк тоже считал, что это красиво. – Тодд, подумай, это же совершенно логично! Твой парарибулит – не болезнь, это симптом, знак от вселенной!

– Да, знак того, что я – редкостный мудила, я знаю.

– Тодд, перестань, – Дирк чувствовал, что раздражен и заставил себя успокоиться. – Я говорю о том, что твоя сестра видит будущее, а значит и ты тоже можешь что-то подобное.

– И что же? – Тодд совершенно не выглядел убежденным. – Я не вижу будущего, извини, если разочаровал.

– Я… не знаю, – Дирк не представлял, как понятней донести свою мысль, поэтому сбился на свой привычный речитатив. – Но Аманда сказала, что ты просто борешься с собственными силами, и что если ты примешь их, то тебе станет легче, ей же стало…

– А я думаю, что эта болезнь, а может и вселенная, чем черт не шутит, просто решили меня добить. Нет во мне никакого волшебства, Дирк, я самый обыкновенный… – Тодд прервался на полуслове, и Дирк тут же дернулся за таблетками, в последнее время этот жест стал автоматическим.

Но Тодд покачал головой и снова задышал ровнее, видимо, пронесло. Именно в этот момент в замке заскребся ключ, а значит, вернулась Фара, потому что не так уж у многих были ключи от квартиры Тодда.

– Как вы тут? – она поставила на тумбочку у двери очередной пакетик со знакомыми оранжевыми баночками и сняла куртку.

– Фара, здравствуй, – Дирк кивнул ей, а Тодд слабо помахал рукой.

Ее вопрос не нуждался в ответе, она сразу подошла к Тодду и положила ладонь ему на лоб, слегка хмурясь. Дирк подумал, что Фара была бы неплохой мамой, если его представления о том, какими должны быть мамы выдерживали хоть сколько-нибудь серьезную критику. Фара – заботливая, серьезная и ласковая, несмотря на все свои мелкие особенности. А еще очень крутая и единственная из них, кто не выглядел сейчас так, будто грохнется в обморок в любой момент. Фара очень надежная, и рядом с ней сразу чувствуешь себя в безопасности и веришь, что она со всем-всем справится. Наверное, такими и должны быть родители, да?

Дирк понял, что опять провалился в свои мысли, когда почувствовал, что теплая рука коснулась и его лба.

– Дирк, тебе надо отдохнуть. Загнав себя ты никому не поможешь, – она хмурилась, с беспокойством глядя ему в глаза.

Дирк обеспокоенно посмотрел на Тодда, который кивнул.

– Конечно, сходи к себе, переоденься, отдохни. Прими душ, выпей чаю. Я очень постараюсь не сдохнуть за это время, клянусь.

– Ты точно не против, чтобы я ушел? – Дирк колебался. – И я не против ходить в твоей футболке, честно.

– Ну не три же дня подряд, – фыркнул Тодд. – Я точно не против.

Он улыбнулся, и именно этот момент болезнь выбрала, чтобы напомнить о себе.

Говорят, к боли привыкают, но это все пиздеж. Или не пиздеж, если болит что-то постоянно, без понятия, но, когда боль чередуется с передышками, причем черные и белые карты сдаются тебе в совершенно хаотичном порядке, так, что невозможно подготовиться, это превращается в мучительную пытку. Не то, чтобы Тодд думал о чем-то таком или в принципе мыслил достаточно внятно, чтобы подобное сформулировать. Очень сложно думать, когда под кожей начинают ползать черви, когда их юркие, маленькие тела буквально видно, когда каждое их движение сопровождается болью, и Тодд не мог соображать, он помнил где-то на краю сознания, что это все – нереально, что у него под кожей не ползают отвратительные паразиты, что боль иллюзорна, что то, что он видит – не настоящее, но он ничего не мог с собой сделать, он заорал и вцепился ногтями в кожу, царапал ее, ему необходимо было достать эту гадость, выцарапать ее из своего тела, блять, как же это было больно! Фара схватила его за руки, она сильная, она профессионально скрутила его, не давая пошевелиться, и закричала Дирку, чтоб он поторопился с таблетками, но Фара не понимала, как это отвратительно, Тодд орал от боли, его трясло от ужаса и отвращения, а потом мерзкие черные продолговатые пиявки прогрызли его кожу, выползая наружу… Тодд знал, что его болезнь может довести его до остановки сердца, но он был рад, когда потерял сознание, потому что главное, о чем он мог думать – о том, что сейчас перестанет чувствовать, а совсем не о том, что он может уже и не очнуться.

Фара ушла только убедившись, что приступ отступил и попытавшись, все же, уговорить Дирка сходить отдохнуть, от чего тот категорически отказался. На прощание она сказала Дирку что, возможно, сможет связаться с действительно хорошим врачом, и, если получится, они отведут к нему Тодда. Дирк кивнул, но он чувствовал, что из двух путей тот, который предложила Аманда, был более правильным. Но это не значило, что не следует позаботиться об альтернативах, и тут уже права была Фара. Поэтому он кивнул и попросил звонить, как только что-нибудь прояснится. Она попросила о том же, и они попрощались.

Дирк своровал из шкафа Тодда новую футболку, отмечая, что чистых остаётся все меньше, и переоделся. Ему надо было подумать. Он чувствовал себя снова запертым в смертельном лабиринте, и ему надо было решить загадку прямо в этой комнате. Вот только цель – она тоже была в этой комнате. Не надо было никуда бежать, надо было просто сесть и подумать… У Дирка это не очень хорошо получалось.

Что может Тодд? Дирк не знал. Вряд ли это было что-то очевидное. У Аманды есть видения, и они все чувствуют зов вселенной. Значит и Тодд должен его чувствовать. Дирк не мог объяснить это ощущение, ему казалось, что английский язык слишком мал, может, нашелся бы другой язык, на котором он смог бы объяснить свои предчувствия? Или, может его словарный запас был гораздо скуднее, чем он сам полагал? Он не мог описать, он просто знал, это особое чувство, когда ты понимаешь, что все идет правильно. Или неправильно. После неправильного обычно бывало больно. Дирк словил себя на чувстве неправильного, опасного, чего-то, что происходит, словно кто-то огромный, непознаваемый шепчет на ухо «что-то будет!» перед тем, как его забрали в Черное крыло. Он знал это чувство. Но так ли это работает у Тодда?

– Ты спер мою футболку, – Дирк задумался и не заметил, как Тодд очнулся. Он встряхнулся и принес стакан воды, ставя его рядом с кроватью. Кровать давно пора было перестелить. Этим, наверное, стоило заняться?..

– Я позаимствовал, – Тодд улыбнулся, и Дирк почувствовал тепло.

Они молчали, и Тодд думал, что такими темпами ему, вероятно, не так уж долго и осталось. А Дирк собирался с мыслями. Ему нужно было поговорить с Тоддом о серьезных вещах, и пусть это было не в первый раз, ну правда, но все равно он выбирал слова.

– Почему ты отрицаешь что можешь быть… Ну…

– Как ты?

Дирк кивнул.

– Потому что я верю тебе.

– Что? – Дирк не понял. Обычно он неплохо понимал Тодда, но не в этот раз.

Тот мрачно усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

– Всему тому, что ты говоришь. Про вселенную. Глупо не верить, знаешь ли. Я видел, что ты проворачиваешь. Ну, и есть, знаешь... Сказочный мир, у нас есть пушка, стреляющая воздухом, и я знаком с Моной… Это помимо «обычных» наших дел. У меня нет шансов тебе не верить. И когда ты говорил, что если я останусь радом с тобой, помогу тебе в деле, то вселенная справедливо вознаградит меня, ты был прав. Поэтому, извини, мне сложно воспринимать подобную «награду», как что-то позитивное. Это по-любому наказание, – Тодд откинулся на подушку и прикрыл глаза, – весьма справедливое.

Дирк помотал головой.

– Да нет же! Я уверен, что Аманда с Мартином не ошиблись.

– Да? И где тогда моя суперсила?

– Да, но… О, помнишь! Ты мог видеть Аманду на расстоянии! Когда мы занимались делом Френсиса – ты увидел ее, и сказал, что она в беде!

– Дирк, я… Слушай, я думаю, что дело в Аманде. Ну, или в том, что я ее брат. Это запутанная и непонятная хрень. Но вряд ли дело во мне.

Тодд замолчал и снова смотрел мимо Дирка, прислушиваясь к себе. Это так пугало, Дирку это совершенно не нравилось, он не хотел, чтобы приступ повторился снова, если так пойдет дальше, то он позвонит Аманде, и попросит, чтобы они с Мартином, со все тройкой остались здесь, пока Тодд не сможет жить без них.

Наверное, у него стало очень грустное лицо, потому что Тодд спросил:

– Что?

– О, ничего. Все в порядке. Все в полном порядке.

Тодд нахмурился.

– Ты лжешь.

Дирк вздохнул. Вранье, на самом деле, никогда не было его сильной стороной. На самом деле, настолько не было, что он предпочитал не врать, а умалчивать – так было меньше шансов попасться.

– Мы разберемся. Я уверен.

– Снова лжешь, – Тодд устало потер лицо руками, у него глаза покраснели и воспалились, когда он в последний раз нормально спал, а не лежал без сознания? – Я не экстрасенс.

Дирк вдруг внезапно замер, а потом посмотрел пристально. И заговорил тихо и серьезно.

– После того, как я сбежал из Черного крыла, я повстречал девушку. Ее звали Роза, она была блондинкой, очень красивая. Я влюбился в нее, и на какое-то время все остальное перестало иметь какое-либо значение. Мы собирались пожениться, но… Она умерла. Ничего необычного или сверхъестественного – просто болезнь. С тех пор у меня не было близких людей.

Тодд посмотрел на Дирка и снова произнес это. Вот это. Те самые слова.

– Понятия не имею, зачем ты это делаешь, но ты врешь.

Дирк задержал дыхание. Не было никакой Розы. Точнее, Розой звали старушку, которая работала в кафе, куда он часто заходил еще в Лондоне. Может быть, когда-то она и была блондинкой, но красилась в брюнетку, а иногда было заметно, что она совсем седая. И, конечно, Дирк не собирался на ней жениться, его сердце было отдано потрясающим булочкам с маком, которые можно было купить к чаю в том кафе.

– Откуда ты узнал?

– Да просто… – Тодд моргнул. – Ну, это… Блин, извини, но это совершенно на тебя не похоже! К тому же, ты вроде как говорил, что ну… Ну, что у тебя не особо было густо с близкими людьми…

– Я провел несколько лет в Черном крыле, но попал туда ребенком, я почти не помню ничего о своем детстве до Крыла, ни лиц родителей, ни их имен. Так и не смог вспомнить, даже выбравшись.

– Дирк… Черт, мне жаль…

– Это правда?

– Что?

– То, что я только что сказал – это правда? Ты подумал, что да, потому что хотел посочувствовать. Но ты не мог знать, что это правда. Тодд… Я думаю, ты способен распознавать ложь.

Тодд пару секунд смотрел на Дирка, а потом мотнул головой.

– Не смешно.

– Я и не смеюсь, – Дирк сложил руки на груди. – Мы можем поэкспериментировать еще, но я уверен, что результат будет такой же.

Тодд странно вздрогнул, и Дирк уже готов был привычно бросаться к тумбочке, но приступ не пришел, Тодд просто обнял себя руками, как будто от страха. Дирк до дрожи хотел положить свои руки поверх рук Тодда, но помнил, что было в один из последних раз, и ограничился тем, что сел рядом и положил руку на плечо. Тодд, кажется, не был против, но он смотрел перед собой невидящим взглядом, Дирк почти видел, как внутри у него что-то происходит. Движутся шестеренки мыслей, он был почти уверен, что слышит их тихий скрип. Принимать некоторые вещи о себе, наверняка, сложно, хотя сам Дирк не помнил, когда он понял, какой он и _что_ он может. Наверное, было время, когда он был совершенно обычным, но он не врал, он не помнил ни родителей, ни раннего детства, только холодные серые коридоры, не менее серую форму и, иногда – цветные детские книжки, которые приносил Полковник. Так что он не мог помочь Тодду принять, не мог подсказать, как сделать это проще и легче, мог только быть рядом, и от этого неприятно ныло под ребрами, как от страха.

– Если ты прав, то вселенная – самая мстительная и стервозная сука из всех, кого я когда-либо знал, а я общался с девчонками-панками, а они, – Тодд хмыкнул, – можешь мне поверить, в общем, те еще штучки.

– Я уверен, что прав, – Тодд перевел взгляд на Дирка, и тот съежился под ним, – ну почти, наверняка практически целиком я прав, может, не в деталях, но в общих чертах.

– Дирк, – Тодд положил свою ладонь поверх руки Дирка, и она была холодная.

Тодд не ел нормально уже сколько? Неделю? Дирк не мог вспомнить, когда именно Тодд ел что-то существенней стакана сока, который принесла Фара, сказав, что если он не может есть, то ему надо хотя бы пить сладкое, потому что сахар дает энергию. Они точно заказывали еду, о чем говорили коробки, громоздившиеся на кухонном столе, но что именно из этого Дирку удалось скормить Тодду? Он правда не помнил, и это сильно беспокоило.

И как всегда, когда Дирку было страшно, он попытался заговорить страх, будто думая, что, если будет болтать достаточно быстро, противник сдастся и сбежит.

– Просто подумай, когда мы были в Бергсберге, ты был, я бы мог сказать, патологически честен со всеми окружающими, иногда даже слишком. Тодд, правда, не стоит выкладывать всю свою историю жизни первому встречному. Но! Подумай! У тебя почти не было приступов, хотя в нас стреляли, нас пытались убить светящимися кругами и треугольниками, на нас напал зомби и все Черное крыло! И все равно, всего три приступа за все время, а ведь ты говорил, что за те два месяца, что вы с Фарой были в бегах, они случались куда чаще, – Тодд открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Дирк поднял палец, затыкая его. – И не говори мне про таблетки, в конце концов, ты пил лекарство, предназначавшееся кошке… Я очень рад, что у Шерлока оно вообще было, но я не уверен, что все это время ты пил свои лекарства в нужной дозировке, а приступов все равно практически не случалось.

Дирк невольно бросил взгляд на батарею бутылочек на тумбочке, которая, кажется, стала только больше.

Тодд мрачно посмотрел на него, потом, почему-то на свои руки, вытягивая их перед собой, и Дирк боялся, что сейчас он видит совершенно не то же самое, что видит сам Тодд, но судьба снова решила быть благосклонной, и это не было началом приступа, просто Тодд рассматривал себя.

– Я понял твою мысль, – в конце концов произнес он, но в его голосе не было слышно облегчения. – То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что быть честным для меня теперь жизненно-важно? Что мое вранье может буквально убить меня?

– Но ты же честен… С Амандой, с Фарой… со мной, – пожал плечами Дирк. – Так что, я думаю, тебе просто надо поверить в то… принять, что ты…

– Немного холистический? – усмехнулся Тодд, но напряжение из его глаз не ушло никуда.

Дирк кивнул. В конце концов, все связанно. Все точно связано, и если немного подумать, ох, какой же он глупый! Ничего не бывает случайно, всю вселенную пронзают нити, взаимосвязи, как красные нитки на доске Фары, Дирк знал это точно. Так как он мог подумать, что встреча с Тоддом… Нет, не случайная… Тодд определенно был одним из ключевых элементов дела Спринга… Как он мог не заметить то, что происходило потом?

Тодд остался с ним. Никто и никогда не оставался с ним. Нормальные, обычные люди не выдерживали, сбегали, он их не винил, он и сам часто уставал от происходящего, а еще это почти всегда было опасно, поэтому он не думал, что Тодд, особенно после того, как Дирк видел, как Тодд задет, обижен и зол – что Тодд захочет быть рядом. Это было раньше, чем началась вся заварушка с делом Френсиса…

Тодд говорил, что искал Дирка все время, пока его держали в Черном крыле. Дирк помнил тот разговор, у Тодда была банка пива, футболка со смешным принтом, и он смотрел на Дирка весело, явно поддразнивая, но обидно не было.

– Я верил, что ты сможешь помочь мне найти Аманду. И, как видишь, – Тодд отсалютовал Дирку пивом, – я был прав.

Тогда Дирк спросил:

– Но если ты хотел найти Аманду… Не логичней ли было искать Аманду, а не меня?

Это казалось логичным. Правильным. Ведь он был в Черном крыле, и он, на самом деле, сильно сомневался, что Фара и Тодд могут, хотя бы теоретически придумать план, который вытащил бы оттуда Дирка. Он верил, конечно, хотел верить, что друзья его не бросили… Но он знал, как Тодд заботится об Аманде, и не мог понять, почему Тодд искал его, когда гораздо проще, чем искать того, кто сидит в подвалах ЦРУ, найти того, кто на свободе. Аманда смогла сбежать, и пытаться связаться с ней было более разумным решением, чем искать Дирка. Так что Дирк так и спросил.

А Тодд вдруг замялся, пожал плечами и уткнулся взглядом в свои руки.

– Но ведь я был прав. Ты и привел меня к Аманде.

Все было не совсем так, то есть, в целом так, но не совсем. И Дирк решил не продолжать, а позволить себе насладиться этим теплым, уютным чувством – знанием, что его друзья действительно искали его эти месяцы.

Не так часто он радовался тому, что кто-то его ищет.

А теперь Дирк думал о том каким он был идиотом. Глупый, глупый Дирк, конечно, обычный человек и не останется рядом с ним. Фара не считается, она суперкрутая и справится с чем угодно, от отряда спецназа до черного мага. Как он мог думать, что Тодд… Тодд, конечно, не был обычным. Их с Амандой не нашло Черное крыло только потому, что их особенности прятались. Скрывались. Притворялись болезнью. Во время недавнего дела они расследовали пропажу коллекции одного энтомолога, и Дирк запомнил слово «мимикрия». Аманда и Тодд были спрятаны. И теперь Тодд был рядом с ним, с таким удивительным, просто потрясающим умением! Это не картинки вслепую угадывать, это было гораздо восхитительнее.

Ну, конечно, Тодд был уникален. Дирк знал это все это время. Просто не понимал масштабов.

– И как я пойму, что сработало? – Дирк понял, что вот уже с минуту пялится в пустоту, когда голос Тодда вернул его к реальности. В нем уже было больше иронии и чуть меньше напряжения, и это звучало удивительно хорошо.

– Этого Аманда не сказала, – пожал плечами Дирк, да и он не был уверен, что она сама знала, как? Дирк не был уверен, что приступы Тодда прекратятся совсем, как по волшебству, а в страхе ждать следующего – не самая радостная перспектива.

Тодд напряженно кивнул, а потом откинул одеяло и спустил ноги на пол, слегка морщась от холода. Дирк тут же хотел вернуть его обратно, в относительную безопасность постели, но Тодд остановил его жестом.

– Хватит, я устал лежать и жалеть себя, а уж тем более – ждать, когда меня снова скрутит, – он с отвращением оттянул футболку на груди и поморщился. – Я хочу в душ и чистую постель, – после этого он хмыкнул и кивнул на Дирка, – чего и тебе советую.

Дирк растерянно запустил руку в волосы, недовольно отметив что душ и правда не повредит, он ведь действительно уже три дня сидел с Тоддом абсолютно взаперти в квартире, ходил в своих пижамных штанах и футболках Тодда (в чем не было реальной необходимости, но так он чувствовал себя спокойней), а в зеркало на себя старался просто не смотреть, тем более, что это все было совершенно не важно, когда прямо на руках у тебя тут умирает лучший друг и вообще лучший на свете человек, какое дело тогда до прически или душа?

Дирк почувствовал, как краснеет, а Тодд только фыркнул в ответ.

– Поможешь мне дойти до ванной? Обещаю, что освобожу душ так быстро, как смогу.

Дирк только кивнул и подал Тодду руку, помогая встать. Они вместе медленно поковыляли до ванной, и Дирк ощутил дежавю, только обычно тем, кто спотыкается и ковыляет бывал он – почти на каждом деле он умудрялся покалечиться, если не так, то иначе, и обычно именно Тодд подставлял дружеское плечо и тащил Дирка на себе в безопасность, домой или в больницу, тут уж как повезет. В этот раз они поменялись местами, и Дирк не мог сказать, что ему это нравилось. То есть, ему нравилось заботиться о Тодде, но ему не нравилось, когда его друзьям было больно, потому что это, каким-то иррациональным образом, было больно и для него, хоть и не физически. Дирк никогда не мог контролировать то, что происходит вокруг, но обычно он хотя бы видел путь, извилистый и петляющий, но ясный, по которому нужно идти, чтобы все закончилось, если не хорошо, то хотя бы нормально. Теперь же он внезапно понял, почему все происходящее было для него сплошной загадкой без ответов, пазлом из несовместимых кусочков. Потому что этот путь Тодд должен был пройти сам. Дирк мог быть рядом, мог подхватить его, если он будет падать, прямо как сейчас, но увидеть верный путь ему было не дано. Это, признаться, раздражало, к такому он совершенно не привык.

Тодд тяжело оперся на раковину и скорчил рожу своему отражению в зеркале, Дирк не мог ничего с собой поделать, смешок вырвался сам, потому что выглядели они оба просто ужасно, Фара была права, ему тоже нужен был отдых.

– Тебе нужна моя помощь? – Дирк все еще держал руку на плече Тодда, будто боялся, что стоит отпустить, и он упадет.

– Нет, справляюсь, – отмахнулся Тодд, но тут же замер и прислушался к чему-то внутри себя, и Дирк замер вместе с ним. Он понял, что будет ненавидеть такие моменты, вполне вероятно – до конца своей жизни. – Нет, стоп. Да, мне нужна твоя помощь, Дирк, я хожу-то сам с трудом, какой тут душ. Но если я не помоюсь, я, честно, наверное, умру не от приступа, а от запаха пота. Так что, да, мне очень нужна твоя помощь, если ты не против.

Зеркальный Тодд напряженно посмотрел Дирку прямо в глаза, выжидая, но Дирк не раздумывал ни мгновения, сразу кивнул. Он даже не думал отказываться, он бы и сам предложил, но боялся, что Тодд рассердится. Тодд вообще часто сердился, когда ему предлагали помощь в том или ином виде.

Тодд в отражении облегченно выдохнул и схватился за края футболки, отпуская, в свою очередь, край раковины, отчего его качнуло, и Дирку не осталось ничего иного, кроме как положить руки ему на талию, просто чтобы он не упал, отчего Тодд вздрогнул, хотя руки у Дирка точно были не холодными. Тодд справился с футболкой и с отвращением кинул ее куда-то в сторону корзины с грязным бельем. Потом он взялся за резинку боксеров, никак не возражая против рук на своей талии, кинул еще один напряженный взгляд в зеркало, а потом решительно сдернул их вниз, тоже отпинывая их к футболке. Дирк тут же перевел взгляд на невероятно занимательную кафельную стену. Он знал, что пялиться на голых людей без их разрешения неприлично, как бы сильно ни хотелось, а Тодд своего решения на такое не давал. И одно дело – когда они оба в нижнем белье, а вся остальная одежда – сгорела, намокла или испортилась еще каким-то другим способом, Дирк мог бы сказать, что такое происходило даже слишком часто на его вкус, Фара всегда ругалась на счета за химчистку и новые куртки. Другое же – абсолютно голый Тодд, прямо перед тобой, совершенно бесстыдно неодетый. Дирк сглотнул, надеясь, что стук его сердца слышно только ему одному, и дал себе мысленную оплеуху, потому что его лучший друг был болен, и это все сейчас было совершенно не в тему, и все эти мысли можно было оставить при себе и подумать их хорошенько потом, в более подходящей обстановке.

– Поможешь? – голос Тодда заставил Дирка снова перевести взгляд в зеркало, зеркальный Тодд почему-то смотрел слегка иронично и чуть менее напряженно, чем раньше, будто реакция Дирка его позабавила или успокоила.

Дирк кивнул и отдернул руки от талии Тодда, он уже успел забыть, что оставил их там, хотя, как такое можно вообще забыть… Он подал Тодду руку, помогая залезть в ванную, а потом повернулся к нему спиной.

– Я, эм… буду тут, прослежу, чтобы ты не упал или еще что… – Дирк не привык путаться в словах, обычно он знал, что сказать, но Тодд за его плечом ощущался слишком реальным, и это путало мысли, заставляя их сворачивать куда-то не туда.

– Угу, – хмыкнул Тодд, и буквально через мгновение Дирк услышал, как включается вода, а потом он почувствовал, что на его плечо легла мокрая рука, намачивая ткань футболки. – Дирк…

Дирк повернулся, готовый помочь. Может, у Тодда закончился шампунь или ему нужна губка, которая лежит под раковиной или еще что… Тодд поймал его взглядом, и все на свете шампуни и губки перестали значит хоть что-либо, потому что взгляд у Тодда был напряженный, даже немного злой, и Дирк не понял, почему.

– Тодд..?

– Зная тебя, ты наверняка оказался прав, как бы ебануто это не звучало, – Дирк не понял, что Тодд имеет в виду. Но когда он открыл рот, Тодд мотнул головой, не давая ему говорить. – Нет, молчи, слушай. Я имею в виду, что раз уж мне теперь жизненно-важно оставаться честным с окружающими и собой, то вселенная – точно мстительная сучка с очень черным чувством юмора. Но это не важно. Я имел в виду не это… – Тодд недовольно рыкнул и стиснул зубы, а потом сделал глубокий вдох. – В общем, я должен кое-что сделать, потому что так будет честно. А ты после этого может ненавидеть меня, можешь со мной не говорить, можешь хоть сейчас собрать вещи и свалить в Англию, но я должен, раз уж иначе вселенная убьет меня каким-нибудь мерзким и неприятным способом.

– Тодд, но… – Дирк не успел продолжить.

Потому что в этот момент Тодд наклонился, тяжело опираясь на его плечо, и поцеловал его, вернее даже прижался к нему губами и замер.

Дирку показалось, что вселенная сейчас взорвется, разлетится на тысячи маленьких обломков, на настолько сложный пазл, что он никогда-никогда не сможет собрать его воедино! Ему показалось, что кто-то ударил его по голове, только не больно, но голова все равно закружилась, и ноги ослабели, и он не совсем понимал, что именно происходит, потому что он, кажется, не сможет больше работать детективом, ведь он совершенно потерял способность проводить связи, иначе где была связь между тем, что Тодд сказал и тем, что он поцеловал его?..

Тодд пошатнулся, схватился за Дирка, потому что Дирк, определенно был более надежной опорой, чем висящая на честном слове шторка для душа, и Дирк автоматически придержал его. Он все пытался понять, но шум воды отвлекал, такой громкий, а ему так надо было понять, что Тодд имел в виду, так что он протянул руку и закрыл кран. Тодд не успел даже начать мыться, на нем не было ни следа пены, только волосы были мокрые, и по коже стекали капли, а еще он смотрел… Тодд так смотрел в дуло пистолета, когда им угрожали, яростно, зло, и Дирк не кстати подумал, что Тодду страшно.

– Погоди, ты... Я не понимаю, я…

Тодд отпустил плечи Дирка, и поежился, видимо, без теплой воды ему было холодно, но он все равно заговорил, хотя его голос и звучал напряженно.

– Я понятия не имею, как работает эта «честность» перед самим собой, но, если серьезно, я сейчас немного не в том состоянии, чтобы все объяснять подробно. Поэтому, давай ты проявишь все свои детективные способности и поймешь, что я имел в виду, пошлешь меня нахер, и смоешься, а мы сделаем вид, что ты придумал какой-нибудь благовидный предлог для этого, идет? Я не собираюсь напрягать тебя этим, или что-то в этом стиле, я просто пытаюсь быть честным – перед самим собой и перед тобой.

Дирку показалось, что Тодд точно должен услышать, как громко стучит у него сейчас сердце. Ему почти никогда в жизни не дарили рождественские подарки, но он был уверен, что именно так чувствуют себя дети, получившие самый-самый желанный подарок на свете. Потому что у Дирка не было смертельно-опасных проблем в отношении вранья себе. Он бы спокойно жил дальше, радуясь тому, что у него теперь есть лучший друг. Он был целиком и полностью доволен тем, что он не одинок, что Тодд рядом, что можно положиться на Тодда, что можно слушать, как он играет или пить вместе отвратительное американское пиво под забавные фильмы… У Дирка же не было проблем с враньем себе? Так что Дирк был бы полностью в порядке.

Тодд смотрел все тем же «под-дулом-пистолета» взглядом, и Дирк понял, что нужно что-то сказать.

– Почему я должен уйти? – глаза Тодда стали еще больше, хотя Дирк не уверен был, что это возможно. – В смысле, я скорее расцениваю твой поступок, как очень хорошие для меня новости, не подумай, что мне что-то не нравится в нашей дружбе, но я думаю, что влюбился в тебя… возможно до нашего знакомства?.. До твоего знакомства со мной, я имею в виду, я думаю, что это не так уж важно, но я правда не хотел что-то испортить, и я бы…

– Можно, я поцелую тебя?

Тодд стоял в ванной, на нем не было одежды, а Дирк был одет, но он парадоксально чувствовал себя гораздо более неловким и уязвимым. Он очень-очень-очень хотел, чтобы Тодд его снова поцеловал. Он очень хотел сам поцеловать Тодда. Он просто не мог поверить, что ему можно. Поэтому он просто кивнул и потянулся к Тодду.

Целоваться с Тоддом всерьез оказалось здорово, захватывающе, увлекательно, но немного мокро и скользко, а еще неудобно, так что, когда они взяли передышку, Дирк только рад был согласиться, когда Тодд кивнул в сторону двери.

– Продолжим там, где удобней?

Дирк вообще не пялился, пялиться – неприлично. Хотя, может, теперь было можно? Когда считается, что уже можно рассматривать чужое тело? Может, у него будет минутка загуглить это? Писал ли кто-нибудь правила на эту тему? Но в любом случае, Дирк считал, что Тодд выглядит прекрасно, в том смысле, что Тодд выглядел гораздо лучше, не таким бледным и не шатался, когда наскоро вытер волосы полотенцем и уронил его на пол в ванной. По дороге к кровати, Дирк прижал Тодда к стене и поцеловал сам, поверив, наконец, что можно, и поняв, что сделал все правильно, потому что Тодд расслабился и тихо засмеялся в поцелуй, запуская пальцы Дирку в волосы и заставляя пригнуться к себе. Наверное, он тоже боялся, что что-то не так понял. О том, что у него грязные волосы Дирк волновался где-то три секунды, а потом это стало неважно.

Тодд определенно был лучшим из всех, кто были у Дирка. Потому что Тодд был первым, кого Дирк хотел до темноты в глазах, и теперь, когда был _можно_, каждое прикосновение вызывало у него восторг. Вселенная всегда крутилась вокруг Дирка быстро, настолько что он не всегда успевал осознать, что происходит, но никогда еще ее стремительное вращение не было настолько сложноосознаваемым. По крайней мере, Дирк совершенно упустил тот момент, когда оказался без одежды. Это Тодд его раздел? Он сам разделся? Когда это произошло? Дирк не знал и не придал этому большого значения, гораздо важнее был Тодд, который хрипло прошептал ему на ухо:

– Не жди от меня подвигов, договорились? Я недавно почти умирал.

Дирк заверил его, что все в порядке, и в любом случае все здорово, конечно, все просто замечательно, но если Тодд хочет они могут остановиться, или отложить что-то на потом, потому что, конечно, Тодду необходимо отдохнуть, или...

Говорить во время поцелуя, как выяснилось, невозможно. Хотя Дирк попытался.

Дирк вцепился Тодду в плечи, держал и целовал, неловко стукнувшись зубами о зубы, но не остановился. Дирк любил тактильный контакт, любил обниматься, любил трогать, оставлял руку на плечах дольше, чем принято, и так далее. Тодду вообще казалось, что Дирк бы обнимался со всем миром в порыве дружелюбия, если бы не хоть какие-то зачатки знаний о нормах приличия, которые у него все-таки были. Или, если подумать, Тодду так просто казалось, и таким гипер-тактильным Дирк был только с ним? Если это было так, то это, определенно, был хороший признак.

Дирк целовался куда придётся, сбивчиво, торопливо, словно боялся, что у Тодда просто крыша поехала от нескольких дней постоянной агонии, и сейчас он придет в себя, и все закончится. Дирка не смущало ни то, что от Тодда несет потом и болезнью, что он так нормально и не принял душ, испугавшись нового приступа в момент, когда его оглушило осознание, ни то, что щетина колется, ни то, что Тодд сам гладил Дирка по голой коже. Это было ново. Не в смысле, что у Тодда вообще не было никакого такого опыта, а в смысле, что он считал свой опыт с парнями подростковыми экспериментами и оценивал себя скорее, как сложившегося гетеросексуала. С новыми вводными и опасностью самообмана, эту оценку явно стоило пересмотреть. Новым были шрамы на коже Дирка, на животе, на боках, на плечах, даже на спине, некоторые были знакомы, другие – нет, но они постоянно попадались под пальцы, и Тодд отслеживал пятна и полосы от шрамов, скользя по выпуклым линиям кончиками пальцев, как по гитарным струнам. Звучало слишком поэтично и слащаво, на вкус Тодда, но вызывало такой же восторг.

Неужели, признать, что он влюбился в лучшего друга, он был способен только под пытками? Вот же херня. Дирк был чувствительный и искренний под прикосновениями, и любопытный, он подставлялся под руки, запрокидывал голову, трогал сам, и у Тодда редко кто был настолько… Откровенным в постели, так что он всматривался в лицо Дирка, пока дрочил ему, а Дирк щурился и задыхался, и Тодд думал, что, несмотря на то, что это все ни капли не похоже на порно, пожалуй, это было самое горячее, что он видел за последнее время.

А ведь я люблю этого парня, подумал Тодд, рассматривая, как Дирк кусает губы. У самого Тодда стояк был каменный, даже больно, хотя, казалось бы, откуда в измученном болезнью теле столько сил, но оторваться от Дирка было практически невозможно, да и не такой был он мудак, чтобы бросать Дирка в такой момент. Я люблю его. Я хочу его. Он мой лучший друг, а еще я хочу сделать с ним кучу весьма возбуждающих вещей. Если он позволит. И мне точно нужно больше знаний о том, что ему нравится в постели, а не только какую еду, одежду, музыку, напитки, фильмы… И прочее, прочее, что я знаю о нем… Что он любит.

Дирк кончил со стоном, и во время оргазма он смешно покраснел, не только лицом, а шеей и плечами, и Тодд нашел это очаровательным, и ему самому нужна была всего пара движений, чтобы присоединиться к Дирку и рухнуть рядом. Он все же чертовски устал за эти дни.

Тодд полежал пару минут, успокаиваясь, а потом повернулся к Дирку, потому что тихий Дирк – это что-то неправильное, и увидел влажные дорожки на щеках Дирка и слипшиеся ресницы, и томного расслабления как не бывало, сразу сдуло. Он сделал что-то не так? Чёрт, ему казалось, что Дирку хорошо, но, может, он что-то неверно понял, господи, ну какой же он мудак… Тодд протянул руку и вытер влажную дорожку, убедившись, что это слезы. Сердце застучало где-то в ушах. Последнее, что он хотел сделать – это причинить Дирку боль, не важно, физическую или эмоциональную.

– Дирк?.. Дирк, все в порядке?

Дирк порывисто кивнул, не открывая глаз, и его ресницы снова намокли, но Тодд не успел ничего сделать, Дирк схватил его за руку и прижался к тыльной стороне ладони лбом, и зашептал, горячечно, быстро, обжигая дыханием кожу.

– Все хорошо, все правда, честно-честно хорошо, это просто… Просто реакция такая, не обращай внимания, я перенервничал за последние дни, ты не сделал ничего плохого, мне хорошо было, правда… Я просто… Я просто… Не обращай внимания, я сейчас…

Дирк всхлипнул и почти до боли сжал в пальцах руку Тодда, словно боялся, что сейчас Тодд брезгливо от него шарахнется. Может, и правда боялся. Тодд слышал, что некоторые плачут после секса, просто у него таких партнеров никогда не было, а еще он слышал, что одеяло помогает успокаивать, и, наверное, это было лучшее, что он сейчас мог предложить Дирку. Когда он дернулся подтянуть одеяло, Дирк на секунду сжал его руку, а потом выпустил и закусил губу, все так же не открывая глаз, и разлепил мокрые ресницы только тогда, когда Тодд укутал его одеялом и обнял, поглаживая по растрепанным волосам. Дирк всегда так тщательно следил за прической, что в таком лохматом виде, со стоящими дыбом прядями казался еще более беззащитным, чем, ну… Иногда казался.

– Все в порядке. Я тут. Я не собираюсь никуда сбегать, да? – Тодд снова потянулся к лицу Дирка, вытирая его краем пододеяльника, раз уж ничего более подходящего не оказалось под рукой. Постель давно нужно было перестелить. – Я просто хочу уточнить… Все же в порядке? Тебе не… Я не сделал… Сделал ч-что-то не так или?..

Дирк замотал головой.

– Нет! Нет, нет, все здорово, просто со мной так случается.

Тодд медленно кивнул и, наконец, позволил себе откинуться на кровать. Дирк тут же подполз и устроился головой у него на плече, ведь лежа, как здорово, разница в росте не имела никакого значения. Можно было прикрыть глаза и почувствовать, как во всем теле, наконец, разливается тепло, усталая сытость, удовлетворение. Сжатая пружина последних дней, наконец, распрямилась, отпустила, и можно было расслабиться. Тодд что-нибудь решит со всем этим дерьмом, просто чуть попозже, а пока можно было наслаждаться отсутствием боли, отголосками пережитого удовольствия и тяжестью Дирка, щекочущего волосами шею, и положившего на грудь руку. Тодд понял, что почти отрубается, когда Дирк начал тяжело вздыхать и ерзать, так выразительно, что пришлось выдраться из цепких лап сна.

– Ну, что такое?

Тяжелый вздох согрел кожу на шее. Надо было все же сходить в душ, почистить зубы, побриться… Но Тодд отложил бы все это, если бы не…

– Я очень, очень-очень-очень хочу есть. И не еду на заказ, ой, надо выкинуть коробки, они давно стоят на столе. Давай приведем себя в порядок, и сходим куда-нибудь поесть? Знаешь, рядом открылся новый итальянский ресторанчик, я там еще не был, но поболтал с официанткой, у нее пропал кот, на самом деле там более запутанная история, я думаю, кот – это только начало, и дело в ее бывшем парне, ох, Тодд, твои способности бы на самом деле так пригодились, если бы мы пошли туда и смогли снова ее там найти, ты бы очень помог, нужно только…

Нет покоя грешникам, как говорится. Душ. Кофе. Свежая одежда.

И, видимо, найти себе хорошего психотерапевта вместо горы таблеток, это теперь было жизненно-необходимо.

Дирк уже не лежал, а тараторил, приглаживая волосы, ни на секунду не сомневаясь, что Тодд, который пару дней назад был уверен, что просто сдохнет, сейчас рванет с ним в итальянский ресторанчик искать пропавшего кота.

Или хрен с ним с психотерапевтом, на него все равно нет времени, попробуем разобраться самостоятельно. Скучно точно не будет. Дирк гарантировал это.


End file.
